Graveyard Shift
Graveyard Shift is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fourth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred fifteenth case overall. It takes place in the Grim Chapel district of Concordia. Plot Constable Ramirez reported that a vampire had sucked a man's blood out in the cemetery. Isaac and the player went there to collect the body of Edgar Woe, and concluded that the murder method was devised by the Devil. Soon, Chief Wright told the two to attend a formal dinner hosted by Count Blutsauger, a rumored vampire. Later, Isaac shooed off a presence that was lurking in the dark. They then found enough evidence to arrest Edgar's girlfriend, Annabel Leigh, for the murder. Upon slipping up, Annabel admitted that she had killed Edgar for his infidelity. She said that she found out that Edgar was sleeping around with many women upon reading his secret notebook. Enraged, she injected his carotid artery with a syringe and used a blood pump to drain the blood out of him while he was intoxicated and passed out on the graveyard. Judge Lawson sentenced her to life imprisonment without parole. Post-trial, Maddie and the player talked to Annabel about the Devil. Annabel said that the Devil pitied her due to her relationship and told her the instructions, providing her with a blood pump. She said that she had thrown away the potato sack the pump was in near the tavern. The two found the sack, which (per Viola) was stained with ink containing DNA from an older male. They then accused George Okamoto of being the Devil, who denied the accusations, insisting that he had left a letter for the Devil at the tombstone. Maddie then decided to write a letter to the Devil herself. Meanwhile, Diego and the player helped Isaac get a costume for his date with Marla de Paradis to the vampire ball. After all the events, Maddie and the player went to the tombstone and found the Devil's letter to her. The letter said that the Devil knew that she was part of the Squad. Reconvening, Evie said that she found out that a Rochester was interned in Gryphon Sanctuary, the local insane asylum, and that the Rochesters preferred to keep it under wraps. Not knowing said Rochester's identity, the team decided to go to the asylum to investigate. Summary Victim *'Edgar Woe' (found bloodless in the graveyard) Murder Weapon *'Blood Pump' Killer *'Annabel Leigh' Suspects CEdwardsMOTPP.png|Callum Edwards WOllandMOTPP.png|William Oland ALeighMOTPP.png|Annabel Leigh CBlusaugerMOTPP.png|Count Blutsauger ABatsMOTPP.png|Amelia Bats Quasi-suspect(s) IBontempsMOTPQC215.png|Isaac Bontemps MDeParadisMOTPQC215.png|Marla de Paradis GOkamotoMOTPQC215.png|George Okamoto Killer's Profile *The killer has a cat. *The killer knows vampire lore. *The killer drinks red wine. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer wears silver jewelry. Crime Scenes CrimeScene_Cemetery.png|Cemetery CrimeScene_Graveyard_Path.png|Graveyard Path CrimeScene_The_Stake_And_Garlic.png|The Stake and Garlic CrimeScene_Tavern_Entrance.png|Tavern Entrance CrimeScene_Count_Damien's_Residence.png|Count Damien's Residence CrimeScene_Count_Damien's_Coffin.png|Count Damien's Coffin Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cemetery. (Clues: Shrine, Broken Statue, Victim's Body) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Flask) *See if Callum Edwards can identify the victim. (Prerequisite: Flask found; Victim identified: Edgar Woe; New Crime Scene Unlocked: The Stake and Garlic) *Investigate The Stake and Garlic. (Prerequisite: Callum interrogated; Clues: Silver Locket, Horse Paper) *Examine Silver Locket. (Result: Unknown Maiden) *Examine Unknown Maiden. (New Suspect: Annabel Leigh) *Inform Annabel Leigh about Edgar's death. (Prerequisite: Annabel Leigh identified) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Stabling Permission; New Suspect: William Oland) *Ask the innkeeper if he remembers the victim. (Prerequisite: Stabling Permission unraveled) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Death Statue) *Analyze Death Statue. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows vampire lore) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cat) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Pay a visit to Count Damien von Blutsauger. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Count Damien's Residence; Profile updated: Damien has a cat and knows vampire lore) *Investigate Count Damien's Residence. (Prerequisite: Damien interrogated; Clues: Victim's Satchel, Broken Porcelain) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Draft Poem) *Confront Annabel with Edgar's poem about leaving her. (Prerequisite: Draft Poem found; Profile updated: Annabel has a cat and knows vampire lore) *Examine Broken Porcelain. (Result: Blood-Stained Dish) *Analyze Blood-Stained Dish. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Amelia Bats) *Ask Mrs Bats about the blood on the serving dish. (Prerequisite: Blood-Stained Dish analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tavern Entrance; Profile updated: Amelia has a cat) *Investigate Tavern Entrance. (Prerequisite: Amelia interrogated; Clues: Sketchbook, Locked Case) *Examine Sketchbook. (Result: Portrait) *Talk to Callum about his portrait of Annabel. (Prerequisite: Portrait unraveled; Profile updated: Callum has a cat and knows vampire lore) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks red wine) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Count Damien's Coffin. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Bank Note, Pots and Pans, Black Box) *Examine Bank Note. (Result: Wood Shards) *Examine Wood Shards. (Result: Crushed Peanut Shells) *Talk to the innkeeper about the message on the bank note. (Prerequisite: Crushed Peanut Shells identified under microscope; Profiles updated: William knows vampire lore, Callum drinks red wine, Annabel drinks red wine) *Examine Pots and Pans. (Result: Book of Witchcraft) *Confront Mrs Bats about bathing in the blood of virgins. (Prerequisite: Book of Witchcraft found) *Examine Black Box. (Result: Recording Device) *Analyze Recording Device. (09:00:00) *Ask the Count about being humiliated by the victim. (Prerequisite: Recording Device analyzed; Profile updated: Damien drinks red wine) *Investigate Graveyard Path. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Glass, Bowl) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Blood Pump) *Analyze Blood Pump. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Blood Pump; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Bowl. (Result: Dirt) *Analyze Dirt. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears silver jewelry) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Lost Souls (2/6). (No stars) Lost Souls (2/6) *Find out what Annabel knows about the Devil. (Available after unlocking Lost Souls; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate The Stake and Garlic. (Prerequisite: Annabel interrogated; Clue: Canvas Sack) *Examine Canvas Sack. (Result: Dark Substance) *Analyze Dark Substance. (09:00:00) *Confront George Okamoto about being the Devil. (Prerequisite: Dark Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Find out what troubles Bontemps. (Available after unlocking Lost Souls) *Investigate Count Damien's Residence. (Prerequisite: Isaac interrogated; Clue: Clothes Trunk) *Examine Clothes Trunk. (Result: Vampire Cloak) *Analyze Vampire Cloak. (06:00:00) *Meet Marla before Bontemps takes her to the vampire ball. (Prerequisite: Vampire Cloak analyzed; Reward: MALE Gothic Suit, FEMALE Gothic Dress) *Investigate Cemetery. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Leather Tube) *Examine Leather Tube. (Result: Devil's Note) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "graveyard shift," which refers to a work shift covering the periods of the early morning, typically midnight to 8 AM. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *In the "Graveyard Path" crime scene, a bust of Julius Caesar can be seen. *A couple of references to American author Edgar Allan Poe can be seen in Chapter 3: **A quote from The Raven. **The poems Lenore and Morella. *This case, along with Death Comes to Lunch, are the cases where the suspects have the same weight and the same blood type with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Grim Chapel